The Switch
by attempted writter
Summary: two crews, two ships, will the voyager crew return to their time? Or will they be forced to live out their lives with their pasts? attention readers! This story is taking a long time to develop in my head,i am doing my best. be patient
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Captain's log supplemental:

For the past two weeks, Voyager has been passing through an area of space that belongs to a species called the Gerald. For the most part they have seemed to be a peaceful people, but are uninviting of strangers. We are currently trying to make our way through their space as quickly as possible.

Captain Janeway sat in her command chair after a restless nights worth of sleep. She looked over at Chakotay and saw his worried expression, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm fine... bad night." She said.

He leaned over toward her and whispered, "You can get some more sleep if you want me to take the bridge for a while."

"No, that's alright. I just need some coffee; I'll be in my Ready Room."

"Yes ma'am."

Janeway stood from her chair, and walked to her Ready Room. As the doors closed behind her she walked straight to the replicator, "Coffee, Black." She commanded the replicator in a rather mono toned voice. After the coffee had finished materializing she grabbed the steel cup and sipped from it. As soon as she took that first sip she slightly moaned in pleasure of her favorite beverage. She looked up from the cup, and walked over to her desk and sat down. She set the coffee cup on the desk and tapped her desk Monitor on and started reviewing the sensor logs from the night before. As she studied the sensor logs, she drank more of the coffee, feeling no more alert than she did before, but despite that something in the sensor logs caught her eye, "What the hell?" She said to herself. "Computer, analyze sensor records from time index 2100, are there any discrepancies in the entries?"

"Affirmative, there is a 2 hour, 47 second gap in the sensor logs."

"Cause?"

"Unknown."

Janeway tapped her communicator that sat firmly against her uniform, "Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Go ahead."

"Seven, report to my Ready Room."

"On my way."

Janeway had waited for almost five minutes running diagnostics, and analyzing the records when she finally heard the chime of her door. "Come in."

The doors slid open and Seven entered the room, as they closed behind her she walked up in front the Janeway's desk and just stood there with her hands behind her back, "You wished to see me."

"Yes, have a seat." As she sat down, Janeway turned her terminal to face Seven. "What do you make of this?" She asked.

Seven looked at the monitor slightly confused, but knowing the answer, "It appears to be a sensor discrepancy."

"Yes, but look a little closer. What else do you notice about that discrepancy?"

"It appears to last almost three hours."

"Exactly! Any sensor interruption should have only lasted at most 15 minutes, even with them in diagnostic mode. I want you to check over the astrometrics sensors, see if you can find anything unusual."

"Understood."

"Dismissed." As Seven stood and walked toward the doors Janeway said, "And Seven... for the moment, I would like to keep this between you and me."

Seven turned, "Captain?"

Janeway looked down for a moment, and rubbed her forehead with her hand and looked back up, "It's probably nothing, but I would like to go on the side of cauti..." Janeway looked down once more.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Janeway got up from her chair and just stood there for a moment, Seven looked at her face and saw small sweat droplets on her face. Janeway started to walk around the desk, but before she could make it even half way she collapsed to the ground.

Seven rushed over to her side and turned Janeway onto her back, she was unconscious. Seven tapped her communicator, "Seven of Nine to Sickbay, Medical Emergency! Stand-by to receive the Captain."

"Acknowledged," said the voice of the EMH over the COM system.

She tapped the communicator again, "Seven of Nine to transporter room 1! Medical Emergency, beam Captain Janeway and myself directly to Sickbay!"

Just a few moments went by as a stream of blue engulfed Janeway and herself where for one moment they were in the Ready Room, and next in Sickbay, with the EMH standing over them. The doctor grabbed Janeway's arms, "Grab her legs!" He ordered Seven. With Seven's assistance they carried Janeway over to the Surgical Bay and laid her down on the Bio Bed. As the doctor grabbed his medical tricorder and began to scan Janeway he looked at Seven briefly, "What happened?"

"We were talking one moment, and then she just..."

The EMH's eyes became widened as he looked at the tricorder, "She's going into synaptic shock, but that's impossible! There's no neural damage!" He looked at seven while still scanning Janeway, "Seven, quickly! Go and get a neural stasis unit!" The EMH continued to scan Janeway, he sat the tricorder down for a moment, and quickly turned, and grabbed a hypo-spray. He turned again to the side of the Janeway and injected her neck. "Seven!" Shortly after yelling out her name, Seven came out of the Analysis room with the unit, and handed it to the doctor. He attached it onto the head of the Bio Bed, lowered it over Janeway's forehead, and walked over to the Medical display. As the doctor worked the console quickly he looked at Sevens face for a brief moment and noticed her concern, "I'm suspending all neural activity, it should stop... whatever this is." The monitor just to his left started blinking red indicating that Janeway's was still slipping away.

"What's wrong?" Seven asked with much anxiety.

"With her neural pattern suspended the rest of her body is starting to shut down, I'm going to have to put her on complete life support." The EMH walked back over to the bio bed and activated the bio bed cover. The two back covers started to raise, one from the left, and one from the right side of the bed until they finally met in the center at which point they stopped and held in position. The EMH tapped a few buttons on the side the bed and soon there after the sound of the alert monitor stopped. He walked back over the console, and sighed in relief, "She's stabilized... for now."

A few moments went by in silence as the EMH and Seven just stared at the Captain, but were disturbed by the chiming of the COM system, "Chakotay to Janeway."

"Go ahead, Commander." The EMH answered.

"Doctor?" Chakotay asked out of curiosity, but quickly the curiosity in his voice turned to tension, "Where's the Captain?"

"Commander... you better get down here, and bring Mr. Paris." He said in a grim voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Chakotay and Paris walked down the corridor approaching closer and closer to sickbay. Both Chakotay and Paris felt their anxiety getting higher with each approaching step. Finally, reaching the entry to sickbay the doors slid open as they walked in. The first thing that Chakotay noticed was Janeway lying on the bio bed, with Seven over her taking her vital signs. He couldn't help, but just stare at her for a moment until the EMH came up to him, "What happened?"

The EMH looked down for a moment, and back up at the Commanders face with sadness, "Apparently, the Captain has suffered a complete neural collapse."

"Meaning?!" Commander Chakotay snapped.

The EMH sighed, "The Captains brain cells started to become unstable causing her to lose conscientiousness."

"Will she be okay?" Chakotay asked quickly.

"For now I have suspended her neural pathways, and placed her under full life support."

Paris stepped in and asked, "What can we do?"

"For the moment I need you to continue monitoring her life signs, make sure that they remain stable, but top priority is finding the cause. This type of injury doesn't just… happen."

Chakotay quickly nodded, "I'll get everyone on it!"

As he started to turn and leave the EMH grabbed Chakotay's arm, "Commander, I should make you aware of something. The Captain has already sustained brain damage, there is a high possibility that I won't be able to repair the damage even if we are able to find the cause."

Chakotay glanced back at the Janeway, feeling nothing but grief. He looked back at the doctor, said nothing to his report, and continued on his way back to the bridge. As he walked down the corridor to the turbolift, Seven quickly came up behind him, "Commander?"

"Seven, I'm kind of busy."

"I maybe of help."

"I agree." They both stopped in the middle of the corridor, they turned and looked at each other, "I want you to go to astrometrics and scan for any alien ships within sensor range. We have to accept the possibility that some kind of alien force could be behind this. I'm going to have Harry going over..."

"Commander!" She slight shouted interrupting him, "That is not what I mean. The Captain called me to her Ready Room to discuss something that she had noticed in the sensor logs for last night; a two hour gap in the logs. She was going to have me check over astrometrics sensors to see if they had recorded anything unusual."

"And?"

"That was right when the Captain collapsed; I have not had a chance to review the records."

"Get it done, I want a report within the hour." He said as he continued walking to the turbolift. Seven watched him for a moment and sighed as she started to make her way to the astrometrics lab. After a few moments of Chakotay standing in front of the doors to the turbolift, Chakotay looked up at the wall, "Computer." The computer chimed back in response. "All senior officers report to the briefing room" He tapped his communicator, "Chakotay to Seven. Disregard that, I want you to keep on the astrometic sensors."

"Understood." The turbolift had arrived and Chakotay had stepped in "Bridge." He commanded, and the turbolift went into motion. The trip to the bridge seemed as though was never ending, all he could think about was the Captain, and all he could feel was his concern for her but soon... the turbolift did stop and the doors opened to the bridge.

As soon as he stepped off the turbolift he turned and walked straight for the Briefing Room where Ensign Harry Kim, Lt. Commander Tuvok, Lt. B'alonna Torres, and Mr. Neelix were all sitting at the conference table.

Chakotay started around the table to sit in his chair, as being a long time friend of his, Lt. Torres recognized the sadness in his eyes, "Chakotay, what is it?"

"Captain Janeway's collapsed, the cause is unknown but the outcome is grim. She has sustained some sort of neural damage, and the doctor needs us to try and find the cause. I have Seven reviewing the sensor logs from last night; apparently the Captain found some kind gap in the logs that she wanted her to investigate into. Harry, I want you to run continual sweep for any alien vessels within sensor range, also see if you can detect any cloaking fields, or anomalies; Tuvok take a security team and sweep the ship deck by deck, see if you can find anything out of the ordinary; Neelix, until we get some answers I have a feeling morale is going to be an issue, reassure everyone that everything is being done possible to help the Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed." Before any of the other senior officers could stand, Chakotay was out of his chair and out the door. Ensign Kim and Lt. Commander Tuvok went onto the bridge seeing the Commander in his chair studying the console to his side. Harry Kim returned to his station and started running the scan, while Tuvok left the bridge on the turbolift to begin his security sweep.

The bridge was silent aside from the beeping of consoles, when the sound of the COM broke all silence, "Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead."

"Report to the astrometrics lab immediately."

"Acknowledged."

In the astrometrics lab Seven walked from console to console, staying at each for only a moment. She walked to the center console that was placed in front of the giant view screen, she stood there for a moment as she looked at a diagnostic review of the sensor logs when Chakotay had walked in, "Report?"

"I have ran multiple diagnostics on the sensor data, and found something quite peculiar." Seven pressed buttons on the center console and soon there after the view screen display had changed. "At the precise moment the sensors gap began I'm showing there to be a slight temporal disturbance within the sensor grid itself."

"Temporal?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to determine the cause yet, but I am still running scans."

"Keep on it; also, transfer your results to the doctor. See if he might be able to make something of this, it could be connected to what's happening to the Captain."

"Yes, Commander."

"I'll be on the bridge, keep my informed." Chakotay turned and started to walk to the doors, and stopped for a moment, turned and looked at Seven of Nine, "And Seven, good work." She turned to see him for a moment, and nodded but returned to her work.


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Chakotay sat in his chair on the Bridge and was looking over a pad that had Ensign Kim's scans on it. As he looked over the pad he just became more and more frustrated with the lack of insight that it had given him. He sat the pad down ,and started to walk to the back of the bridge when suddenly the bridge shook, the lights of the bridge automatically dimmed with the Red alert signal sounding. Chakotay hurried back to his chair and sat in it firmly, he looked to his side at his monitor, "Report?"

Ensign Harry Kim was looking at his station and tapping buttons on his, "Some kind of rift has opened directly in front of us."

"Can you identify it?" Chakotay asked.

"Negative."

The ship shook again, but this time it wasn't a brief shake, it just continued without stopping, "Sir," Tuvok started, "We are starting to be drawn toward the rift." He reported in a calm and logical manner.

"Helm, full reverse!" Chakotay shouted.

The ensign at the helm tried to input the command, "Sir! The helm isn't responding!"

Tuvok looked at his scans and reported, "At current speed we will impact with the rift in approximately 27 seconds."

"Options?"

Ensign Kim looked at the station behind him, "If we emit a subspace tacion field toward the rift, it may loosen its hold on us."

"15 seconds to impact." Tuvok calmly reported

"Do it." Chakotay commanded.

"Stand-by." Harry Kim said as he prepared the tacion field.

"Impact with the rift in 10 seconds!" Tuvok said.

"Initiating tacion field!" Chakotay looked at the view screen, and Harry Kim initiated the field, but the ship was still shaking. "It didn't work, we're still being drawn toward the rift." Harry said.

"Impact in five... four... three…" Lt. Tuvok said.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Chakotay shouted.

"Two… one!" Suddenly there was a massive white light that engulfed the bridge. No one could see a thing. The only thing anyone knew was that they had hit the rift!


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: **

Chakotay opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor, but as he looked

around he found that he wasn't on Voyager anymore. He stood to his feet, feet and looked

around. He knew that he was still on a Federation Starship, but was unfamiliar with

which ship. As he looked around he noticed that the entire bridge crew was with him. He

walked over a bit towards a station and found Ensign Kim laying there, "Harry?"

Ensign Kim started to open his eyes and looked confused for a moment, "Sir?"

"Come on, we have to get everyone up." One by one they started waking the rest

of the bridge crew. Once everyone was awake, Chakotay looked to Tuvok, "Lt. Tuvok,

where are we?"

Tuvok walked over to the closest station, "I am pulling up the ships registry. This

vessel is registered to be NCC-1701-D USS ENTERPRISE."

"The Enterprise?" Paris asked confused.

"Apparently so," Tuvok said in his always quite logical manner.

Harry Kim looked around, in excitement, but also with a slight panic in his eyes,

"Wait, so does that mean we're in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"Well, if I knew where the helm was I could access our coordinates." Tom Paris

said looking round.

While they all familiarized themselves with the stations a voice came over the

bridge, "Crusher to Bridge." Everyone just stood there for a moment, looking at

Chakotay waiting for him to respond… but he seemed not sure of what to do either.

"Crusher to Bridge, respond please."

Chakotay lifted his head slightly, "This is Commander Chakotay."

"Commander, I'm looking for Captain Picard, or Commander Riker."

Chakotay looked around, at the rest of the bridge crew, "I don't know where they are."

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Crusher's voice started to

become ridged.

"It's hard to explain."

"Then maybe you can explain this, I have a female human that just appeared in

sickbay. She appears have the rank of Captain, but I don't recognize her. Are we on a

rescue missi…"

"Get her on life support! Now!" Chakotay demanded. "I'll be on my way down to

explain."

"Acknowledged, Crusher out."

Chakotay looked over at Tuvok, "What about the rest of the crew?"

"I am detecting 153 life signs on board. They appear to be scattered throughout

the ship."

Chakotay stood there for a moment, and tapped his com badge, "Chakotay to

Seven of Nine." He waited for a moment, but there was no response. "Seven, come in."

He waited again for a moment, and again turned to Tuvok, "Tuvok, can you locate her?"

Tuvok began to run the panel near him, "I am attempting to access the ships

internal sensors. I have gained access, I am no scanning for her cybernetic implants." As

Tuvok, and Chakotay waited for the scan to finish, the rest of the bridge crew kept

familiarizing themselves with the bridge consoles. "Commander, I'm unable to locate

Seven on any deck of this ship."

Chakotay placed his hands on his hips, and looked at Tuvok with curiosity, "Is it

possible that she's still on Voyager?"

"Without further information about the rift we encountered, I am unable to give an

answer."

"Scan for the rift."

"I'm not finding it on sensors."

"What about in the sensor logs, maybe they got something on it."

"I have it. The rift seems to have been composed of temporal, and subspace

distortions."

Chakotay looked at the logs, "These look just like what Seven detected in our

sensor gap."

"Its logical to assume that it's the same phenomena." Tuvok said.

"Keep looking them over, and see if you can come up with anything."

"Understood. Commander, I believe I should point out the star date on these

records."

Chakotay looked at the dates, but it only took him a moment to notice what Tuvok

had been talking about. He quickly looked up at him, "Are these accurate?"

"I believe so."

"I found the helm!" Tom Paris said from the front of the bridge. Tom sat in the

chair that was directly behind the helm console, and started looking over the readings,

"Commander, according to this…" He turned to face Chakotay, "We thirty five light

years from Earth, I'm setting a course."

"No, don't. Hold position." Chakotay said, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Commander?" Paris asked.

"According to these sensor logs, we've not only been put back into the alpha

quadrant, but we've also traveled 15 yrs the past."

As Tom and Harry looked at each other with disappointment in each others faces,

the turbolift opened, and a woman with semi-long hair, and a blue uniform stepped on to

the bridge, "Who are you?"

Chakotay turned and looked at the woman, and sighed. "I'm Commander

Chakotay, and you are?"

"Chief medical officer Beverly Crusher. What's going on?."


	5. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Back on Voyager, Captain Picard and Commander Riker sat in the Ready room talking with the doctor. "So you have

no idea how this happened?" Riker asked.

"Im a doctor, not a fortune teller." Riker, and Picard sighed. "As I have already said three times, I have no idea how

you got here."

Picard leaned over toward the doctors from across the desk, "Doctor, please understand that its not that we dont

believe you. Its just that as far as we can tell there is no way off this ship, and back to ours. Which means that more than likely

we cant get your crew back to their ship as well."

"I do understand that, but it doesnt change the fact that i dont know what happened." The doctor said with frustation in

his voice.

Before Riker of Picard could say another word, the Com sounded. "Worf to Captain Picard."

"Go ahead Lieutenant"

"Captain, please come to the bridge."

"I'm on my way." Picard, Riker, and the Doctor walked out of the Ready Room and on to the bridge where the first

thing they saw was Worf, and Lieutenant Commander Data holding phasers pointed at Seven of Nine. Seven appeared as

though she had been recently hurt with her hair slightly disarrayed, and her face slightly dirty. "Stand down." Picard ordered his

two officers. As Picard started to walk toward Seven, "I'm sorry for the security, I'm..." Picard stopped walking and talking at

the same time, and deverted his eyes for a moment while he experienced familar, yet disturbing sensation. His eyes met Sevens

again, and in a low tone, all he could say was, "Borg."

Though he said in a low the entire bridge was still able to hear him, and all eyes we're focused on him. "Captain.?"

Riker said alarmed.

Seven raised her head slightly, and Picard matched eyes with Seven again. Where for a moment he has worry in his

eyes, he put on a slight smile, and held out his hand to her, "It's a pleasure to meet, you, I'm Captain Picard."

Seven looked down at his hand for a moment, and looked over at the doctor. The Doctor nodded his head assuring

Seven that it was okay. She put out her hand and connected it with picards, "I am Seven of Nine."

"A Borg designation?" Riker asked.

Seven and Picards hands parted, and Seven looked at Riker, "Yes. I was borg."

The doctor walked up to the side of Seven and pulled out his tricorder and began scanner her to make sure that she

was okay.

-to be continued (chapter not over)


End file.
